Parenting
by The7thSilverQueen
Summary: "Welcome to our Parenting class, many of you are probably wondering what this class is all about. Well, you will be assigned a partner and will care for your 'wife' during her pregnancy and a child, or possibly two. This class is to help prepare you for your future. I will be assigning you partners and the ladies will take a potion to conceive the child." Dramione (aka: my OTP)!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All material used belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

 **A/N: For this story, Ginny and Ron are twins, making Ginny in seventh year because it makes the story flow better!**

As Harry, Ron, and I walked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, we were met with stares of awe. Especially Harry, but could you really blame them, he had defeated the Dark Lord, twice, after all.

"Harry, I think your fan club just tripled in size," Ron snickered. Harry just glared at him.

When we sat down, we were joined by Neville and Ginny, who had also returned for their seventh year.

"Did you hear about the new course, that their only offering to seventh years?" I asked everyone.

"Ya, I heard that only eight people are allowed in! I hope I get picked, it seems like a great opportunity!" I exclaimed.

"But 'Mione you don't even know what is yet!" Harry remarked.

Before I could respond Professor McGonagall stood and the hall silenced. She began calling up the new first years. We ended up getting 12 new Gryffindors. She thanked them , and thus, the speech began. I wasn't quite paying attention though.

At least, not until she said, "The following seventh year students have been accepted into the new course that Hogwarts is offering: Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger," I sat up a bit in my seat feeling important that I had made it in, " Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Please meet me in my office at nine sharp tomorrow." I smiled at my friends, happy we had all made it in. "Thank you, enjoy." Neville was looking quite happy, even though he hadn't made it in.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

He looked baffled, "What, oh! I didn't even apply for the course!" Seeing our confused expressions, he explained, "I get to help Professor Sprout with the first years during that period! Next she's retiring and I might apply for the spot!"

"Neville, I'm so proud of you!" Ginny announced, excitedly. Neville smiled at her.

* * *

When the feast ended, it was nearly nine.

As I was leaving, Professor McGonagall waved me away from my friends, "Ms. Granger, may I remind you that you are Head Girl?" she must have seen my look, "Did you not get my letter?"

"No, Professor." I replied.

"Oh, well then, I will look into that but the password is, Nikhin, can you take the first years up?" She asked.

"Um, yes, I guess so." I replied.

"Thank you!" she said, clearly relived, "Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thank you Professor!" I walked over to the first years, "All right, follow me and don't get lost!"

As I walked back over to my friends they noticed all the first and nodded congratulations at me. I smiled back. I walked the first years up to the Gryffindor tower with instructions on how to get there

"This is the Fat Lady, the password is, Nikhin," The Fat Lady swung open, "don't forget it." The first years nodded. I stepped into the common room and showed them where their dormitories were, then walked into mine with Ginny following behind me.

* * *

The next I woke up and was ready to start the day. Ginny was already up and getting ready. I checked my schedule, we hadn't been give them until last night, and realized the special course was actually called Parenting. This reminded me of the meeting with McGonagall.

After getting ready, I rushed downstairs with Ginny in tow, it was already 8:30 and the meeting started at nine!

"Woah 'Mione, slow down! I may be a quidditch player but we don't run! We fly!" Ginny yelled after me.

When we got into the Great Hall Harry and Ron were in deep conversation about what Parenting could be.

"We might get turned into children!" Ron said when Ginny and I sat down.

"Or, we might just have to take care of a doll," Harry countered.

I started to eat, "Well if you three don't start eating we're not going to find out! It's already 8:40! When we were all finished eating, it was 8:50.

"Come on! We need to go!" Harry said as Ron grabbed a doughnut.

"I'm taking it for the walk." he said when we all rolled our eyes at him. I checked my watch, it was 8:53.

"We have to go guys, come on!" I said as I took off running

"Oh, here we go again," Ginny said as she took off after me, the boys following.

When we arrived at the office it was 8:59, "We made it!" I yelled panting.

"Yes!" Ron yelled just as the gargoyles started to move, it was nine.

Professor McGonagall turned around and expected us to follow immediately, of course, we did.

When we arrived she turned back to us and said, "Welcome to our Parenting class, many of you are probably wondering what this class is all about. Well, you will be assigned a partner and will care for your 'wife' during her pregnancy and a child, or possibly two." Many of the boys started to whisper at this. "This class is to help prepare you for your future. I will be assigning you partners and the ladies will take a potion to concieve the child. Every week, will be equivalent to a month during your pregnancy. The child will age 6 months every two weeks. You will be assigned a dormitory made for you and you partner. We will meet once a week on Wednesdays. You must come this Wednesday as well to meet the boys' instructor. Other than that, this is a free period for you."

I looked around the room at my possible 'husband'. It could be Harry, Ron, Malfoy, or Zabini. I didn't want to be with Harry or Ron, because that might ruin our friendship. Malfoy is a prat so he's out. I guess Blaise would be my best bet, even if he is a Slytherin.

McGonagall began to read our partners, "First couple, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, please go get your potion from Professer Slughorn; he will need a lock of each of your hairs. Please return to here to for more information on your dormitories. The same goes for the rest of you." Lavender and Ron walked out.

"Next couple, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson," I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Harry and Pansy walked out, I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling the Slytherin by their first names. So that left me, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise.

"Third couple, Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zabini." I smiled at Ginny, even though I knew that meant I was with Malfoy. Once they were gone, McGonagall said, "And that makes you too the last couple. Go join your classmates in the potions room."

As Malfoy and I walked out I said, "Look, Malfoy, I don't like this arrangement any more than you do but if were stuck like this all year we might as well try to get along, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, and we should probably call each other by our first names. Also, Hermione, you might just find that I've changed and you're attracted to me." He said with his signature smirk decorating his face.

We entered the potions room and gave Slughorn a lock of each of our hair. He put it in a potion stirred it and gave it to me. I drank it. Nothing happened. I could tell Draco was somewhat relived.

"All right everyone, please return to the Headmistress!" Slughorn yelled, startling us all.

Once we returned, McGonagall explained somewhat of what our dorms will look like, with three different rooms for each student and one for the baby. She also told us about the special table that would be dedicated to the class. McGonagall gave us the passwords to our dorms and let us go to the rest of classes, which incidentally, were all the same.

* * *

When we got back from dinner, Draco and I walked back to our dorm. The first day back and we already had homework, as usual. I said the password and the portrait, a stallion galloping through a field, and entered the dorm. The colors were a nice mix of Slytherin silver and Gryffindor red. The walls were painted a sort of Slytherin silver while the furniture was red. I went into one of the rooms, it was painted a dark green.

"Draco, I found your room!" I called to him, turning. He was standing right behind me.

"Geez, no need to yell," he said, smirking at me. I walked to the other room across the hall, "Oh good, my stuff is in here. We should probably go find your room Hermione," he turned and saw me standing in the door of the dark red room, "Oh, never mind then."

I decided to explore my room, Draco doing the same thing in his room. As I walked past the dresser I stopped in my tracks, noticing the crib. The baby must have to sleep in my room when it's little.

Draco entered my room, "I found the baby's room," he said, leading me to it. It was plain white. There was a little note in the middle of the room.

"I didn't want to read it without you." He explained.

I picked it up and scanned it, "We get to pick the color when the baby comes," I said turning to him, "we should probably get some homework done," I said expecting Draco to take longer to do his school work than Harry and Ron.

An hour later I finished and looked up; Draco was still working on his transfiguration homework and looked like he was struggling.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him. He nodded and explained the question. Five minutes later he was done too. I decided it was time to go to bed.

"Good night Draco," I said. He nodded his response saying he was going to stay up a bit longer.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? This is my first fanfic in a long time so, be nice to me please?! Check out the poll up in bio! It asks what gender should the baby be?**

 **Please R &R**

 **-Iamamthena04**


End file.
